swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ActiveUnique
Welcome Hi, welcome to Swords and Potions Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Short fuses page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 02:05, July 18, 2011 Game Conversation Thanks for all contributions made so far. I had to correct several small details though (i am not sure what level your carpenter is, but a carp level 40 usually researches a lot faster then you posted). Also added categories to pages you added. Might want to add those in yourself (suggestions are automatically given). Great to see such an active contributor! WikiPim 14:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for pointing that out. I gave the research time of a crafter who couldn't actually research it. So it wasn't a realistic time, I think I made that mistake in a few other places too. : ActiveUnique 14:34, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks to a little update to the game this statement is very dated looking, as any bought recipe is craftable at any level zhanmadao Hi, I see you have changed back to two handed the Zhanmadao sword. I doubt it is with some reason. Bard is accepting this sword as suggestion, thus making it impossible that it's a two handed sword according to the item acceptance table. However: it is in line with other two handed swords. I have a clue that this might be one of the errors by edgebee because Fine great sword is also located at the scrolls section. Let me know what you think. : If it's a program error that's something to be investigated. Check with a musketeer, since he's the only other one hand sword only character. Zhanmadao may have other errors. : I'd also investigate the chart: Offering two handed swords to the bard. If it seems like a one handed sword you may want to make a note in the summary and the page, something like: "This is actually a one handed sword, even though the game indicates it is two handed." Or: "Bard accepts this even though this is two handed." Without the context warning someone will find it later and think the item type is a mistake. : Because it is a context bug "misslabeled in game" it could be updated at any point to make this weapon either type of sword. : ActiveUnique 16:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Bard won't accept this sword in my game. :: ActiveUnique 18:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok, must have been mistaken then, because i thought i had a bard accepting a zhanmadao today. ::: BTW, can you confirm that over shop level 100 you don't get special items from adventurers anymore, neither get recipes offered for sale? Because if that's true, that should be plastered over the wiki. ::: edit: scrap it: i yust got a scroll.. But it's a lot more rare then it used to be. It certainly does seem less likely. Just to speed my days up I have hired workers who make things slower and can research faster, so I'm not constantly clicking things. So this is not a time-delay issue. I still am waiting for someone to offer one of the recipes that aren't requiring token, but clearly are hidden by token, again. Mirror shield, Lord of darkness, Hurricane scroll, Soft potion, Heavenly sandals I'm sure there's a few more. ActiveUnique 18:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Naming schemes Hi: Thanks for your message. What do I need to do to improve? And should I be replying here or will you get the message if I reply on my talk page? John : The popup message is only for messages on a user's own talk page. : ActiveUnique 16:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- : Ok (not sure where to put my reply so...) sorry about the renaming issue. I didn't know (since I registered yesterday or so) and the non-capitalization was annoying me. : Tell me anything i don't know; I may then add it to my knowledge. 23:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC)SpartanLion Wiki Related Talk Armor Terminology For the time being I will just use armor category. I notice the confusion being caused by armor terminology, I wonder if it would be alright if I went around changing every instance someone referred to medium armor as "light" when it was meaning lighter than heavy armor, and heavier than cloth, but still wasn't in the right category. I noticed the armor category since all armor is being moved there and I was confused myself. ActiveUnique 02:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : I myself only use the referral to heavy medium and lightweight in the info box. The categories are solely based on the place they use on the body (boots/ shoes (not inter suggestable different sections), bracers (arm), body, hats en helms). So the info about light, medium or heavy isn't interesting at all. What does tick me off a bit at the game though, is that leather and steel are different categories as well (not inter suggestable, at least, i have gotten 0% suggestion from a more expensive item several times). : Oh btw, i have replied too in my talk page about the new page suggestions : Hope this helps. : WikiPim 08:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Hi, great work on the Wiki. I have spend some time on an exhaustive item list but cannot upload it in any way (xls., table, picture....) could you tell me were I can upload it / send it to so you can have a look wether you think it makes sense? Tnx!Leeghwater 13:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, I've sent you the table, hope you can use it to compile a mutual exclusive / collectively exaustive ref-list.Leeghwater 07:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Hi I've sent the file (now zipped) again to the e-mailadress you specified. Hope it works!Leeghwater 06:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it gibberish or is my english understanding failing? Hi, You wrote several lines of text at the category items page where i didn't have a clue what you where up to. Can you please read it and explain to me what you are wanting to say? I know English is not my main language, but i thought to have a decent understanding of it. I couldn't however get what you wanted to say there. Thanks heaps : I did not add to the text you are pointing at. But I did add something with the title research, under item classification. I was asking for any additional hypothesis, information gathering, conclusion, or just some ordinary testimonial about item classification. : The one chart I added so far only involved how the items were grouped by types. : I will go adjust the text you were pointing at anyway, it is garbled a little bit and seemed to be trying to explain you have to learn recipes in the order the game limits you. : ActiveUnique 11:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for looking into it. A caption further on that page the english really has me boggled even more. Can you try and clear it up a bit? Also thanks for adding that symbol of the gods is an amulet. It took me a while to figure out what item class it actually belonged to. Is it a smart thing to add subclasses to accessories including amulets/ pendants/ rings and such. It doesn't make a difference, but maybe for the sake of being nice? Template Modifications changes to infobox item template You assumption that the recipe is always marketprice times 4 is incorrect. I have seen quite a number of instances where the actual price was market price times 5 or times 6. Therefor i rolled back that change you made to the infobox item template. : Ok but I'll need some proof eventually. If I finish every single recipe and never see anything but ×4 I'll be a little disappointed. : ActiveUnique 13:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :: Check out the token bought items, i think i have put several of those with recipe prices over 40K while the actual item price is under 8K. Am too tired right now to digg into it, but i am fairly sure it's like that. I am open for correction though :: :: I looked with a site search of "purchase price", but that only showed the previous 499 version of web pages that included the line market value coins.png purchase price coins.png >price seen here<. I couldn't find any token items which had a listed price, most of the values were blanks, and two appeared to have typos since they were almost 4x, just 20 gold off. :: If you think it is alright, later I'll have the template automatically do math using the inserted market prices to fill in the purchase price that only has numbers, and I will try to be obvious that this was projected, and not inserted as a user parameter, allowing further edit. :: ActiveUnique 01:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Feel free to do so. A rough estimate is still nice. And those typo's could be on the side of Edgebee as well, they aren't brilliant in coding. ::: GREAT news btw: ::: LAYOUT BUILDER IS HERE! ::: highly recommend you read through our help page to familiarize yourself with how to use the tool: help pages of the layout builder something to consider I see you are inserting massive amounts of pictures to pages from customers buying them. But on my page those picture lines look horrendous. All floppy, under the infobox item (leaving a massive white area at the top of the page) and hence, i personally don't see the bonus to this info. But it's personal taste and i wanted to discuss it on open terms. I am not 'the chief' or anything superiour to anyone, yust a casual contributor with some extra tools. I did however felt like bringing this up. What are your thoughts? : Fixed that by removing white space I added unintentionally to the templates. That flaw wasn't bothering me enough to actually do anything about it. : What may be an issue, but is highly unlikely in the near future. Is the infobox class automatically appears on the right and has everything wrap around it. But that could be fixed by simply limiting the width instead of how it is now, but I like the long horizontal row at the moment. : We could really use some help from bots at this point, for future link corrections. Renaming things to a standard, typo correction ("Cylce" has been there since the beginning, it is on many pages), inserting templates everywhere without us actually having to go there. : ActiveUnique 15:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Tell me how and i will implement it if you can't do it. Layout Pages / Layout Builder Hi. I've been trying to keep up with your and WikiPim's discussion on the page templates. I, too, stumbled across the information about replacing pages. The only problem I saw with that is that most new users helping us out wouldn't know how to do it. Luckily WikiPim got the Layout Builder up that will allow us to create templates that everyone creating a new page will be able to see and use. What were your ideas for the item page layout? I saw you mention that you had some, but wasn't quite able to find where you might have discussed it with WikiPim. :] ToxicCosmos 18:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't given a thorough look at the layout builder, so far I have finished one of the two proposed templates. Those were the ideas for the item page layout. At the moment. : I gave a link on wikipim's page to the template talk page but never started the talk page this one. The new layout is currently under construction, it looks exactly like the current item page since I was focused on the templates. : : There is still the matter of adding a research tree, which is looking very possible. I have already considered collecting every named item page we have so far and using that list to make the logic cemented for such a template. : : ActiveUnique 19:06, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Your latest project on the Template:Infobox consumer class is VERY good. I must say it looks like the works of a professional wiki editor. Good job! Have added a few things, and i think we can safely remove the buyer part of the regularly used layout throughout the wiki. Thanks! The wiki is looking good I hope it's alright I decided to reuse this title for something constructive instead of my earlier banter. As the title says. It is looking good. Custom signatures, css is not the easy answer. Instead a template, such as the user monchoman found at cummunitycentral.wikia would be smaller and probably easier if you understand templates on wikipedia. So you just need a template made out of a custom signature and you can add it with three tildes to avoid adding the date on the side. Later you could even change it everywhere you added it from your own user page. ActiveUnique 15:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey active, thanks for your reply to inform me about your succes with bottraveller! Thanks for doing that, it would help massively to get that bot going. GREAT work! Also i am not into CSS not template building, but would indeed love to make my signature display even better/ look cooler/ be smaller. It takes me some time to figure out where you inserted your reply each time, but i will find it ;). Will archive my talk page. Thanks again for the great work you do! Congratz and some questions Hey Active, Congratz on having become number 2 on the . Thanks a lot for getting the new page layout done finally. What do you think about the new look of the main page? Do you think we should alter the a bit to suit this wiki better? (help files) Have anything more on your mind atm? Love to hear it. : I like the look of a quick link table near the top of the front page, and even more can be added to it including an expansive TOC. Anyone can add, and there is a talk page in case there are additions people want, but don't know how. : It's important to remind everyone that the front page isn't just for advertisement, it is for the information people see first when they enter. I think 99% of everyone who came here through a search engine or link were looking for swords and potions wiki. : The wiki achievements aren't being seen important by me, they are fine as they are since they give small tips about things you could try which require no expertise though. : ActiveUnique 18:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Customer Ease is the Main Priority I am somewhat familiar with Wiki, so I know what and where to read. However, a person new to Wiki, would not know how to find the moved page. Furthermore, any person coming from S&P that comes to find the rich cloak and finds a broken page gets a bad first impression. Is that what you want? If you want suggestions, I would suggest that you work with the search bar instead of trying to get someone to fix it, I know someone that is good with Wiki, and I'll see if he wants to come in and see if he can fix it; but I'm not making any promises. It might be a good idea to ask the game developer if he would put the link to the wiki on the game. - post by tigax : Ok thank you, I'll try to use that. I did consider the removal of redirects a bit of a problem at first but nobody's actually brought that up, Rich Cloak search should redirect to Rich cloak. : ActiveUnique 00:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! You are now admin Congratulations ActiveUnique I made you admin. Your continues work on this wiki and great help is inspiring. Thanks and hopefully you may contribute a lot to this wiki in the future too! Bottraveller Hey active, I was wondering if you can tell me how to shut down bottraveler if it somehow gotten rogue or something which needs it to be shut down. Have been reading through the help files but couldn't find it. Can you tell me? I asked to purge the search cache in order to make the search bar display correct pages again (not deleted versions). Also asked to flag the bottraveler through . :To stop a bot just block it from making edits like a normal user. This info is also found on the bot's user page as recommended or mandated by help sources. To encourage someone to block it if it goes rogue. :ActiveUnique 21:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Replies Thanks for the help on the sig. Hey active, Thanks for the help on the sig and the warning about overlinking. BTW: how did you reset your edits on this wiki (see above to the right, it shows 1 edit on S&P wiki to me right now). :You're welcome. Now I'll make a few adjustments to mine. :The counts aren't reset, that looks like a database error. :I'm considering replacing all the old signatures you made with the new template on your page, in article talk pages definitely, I want to run the bot and clean most if not all. May I have your consent :: Sure. ::: Sweep completed. All irregular signatures were skipped over, and your user subpages weren't touched. I checked for any errors along the way, and again after i noticed there were a few unusual signatures in my talk page here. ::: User_talk Responses short responses to talk page comments Have replied to your message here :::this is fairly important so I will permalink it Reply to extensions Hey active, Replied here Not sure if it's what you wanted, but i given a try to it: See here au- removing several repeated signatures, the time shows this took place between 14:41 and 18:07 August 3, 2011 Replied there again Template importing done. I think i have imported all needed templates to make it work, can you check? Plz join on the plz. And again a reply Thanks for revamping the front page! Did you also made that better looking picture of Swords&Potions Wiki? Thanks for trying to make my signature look better. Sadly tough, background color somehow gets overruled in my signature. As text color too. I have tried a number of options and stay open to suggestions here. Front page does look a bit better now. Still not as good as i would like it to, but better already! Yust wow... NICE work with the front page active! You have done a major improving there! Yust one thing tough, more a personal taste issue. Can you change the shadows around the text area's to green, blue, yellow or something? Red is not making it look good in my opinion. Some of the new quests i've finished some already wanted to help the wiki out. False King Reward: 750k Adventurer: '10 Mithril' and 1 'Gaia's Spine' Help construct a 'Trojan horse' Requires: 10k Carpenter Reward: 1000k Kurtey snatchers Reward:275k Adventurer: '15Gems' (?)-not confirmed since some adventurers I just click ok, wasn't able to read the flavor text. Gates and Locks Requires: 8k Carpenter 5k Blacksmith Reward: Pay 250k Gain access to 'Publicity Banners' New things I love to hear your input on the new top navigation, templates added (Talk Back; Vandalism, Username). Also userboxes (Userbox ranking on sales ; Ubx ranking on gold ; Ubx showing age ; and some on origin of users like US, UK, NL. : If someone comes along interested in using some extra features and they know where to look it'll probably make their stay a little more fun, something like the user boxes won't be used by everybody who comes to the website, but it's a neat customizing feature. The wiki is easier to read with templates that have a goal in mind for a specific kind of page, especially if the text would have filled the page source up. : In case there are any private templates which use a specific user's name or information they can go into a user's namespace, e.g. my signature, or the simple way I have BotTraveller's talk page mirror his user page. Only the user or an admin can edit the user's namespace pages. :: You are totally right about the TB indeed requiring to sign on the other's users talk page, will ask about that on the admin tools wiki to maybe work out something to do that automatically. :: I am also working on a template identification so that people applying for admin rights or vandalizing this wiki can be tracked down easier and their background can be checked more thorough. :: inactivity Hey ActiveUnique, I noticed that you haven't been active on this wiki for 14 days at the moment. Is it safe to say you abandoned this project? If so, i will remove your name from the admin list. Hope to hear from you. HOORAY! Well, i had given up hope at seeing you return to the wiki as a matter of fact. Good to know that you will be adding to the wiki (and perhaps my other project too, if interested!). I am currently having two new admins (active contributors) get the hang of how much you can do with wiki editing, and how amazing this wiki has become. Anyhow, welcome back. Hope to see a lot of things from you. I recently changed the admin page as well as front page. If you feel it's incorrect, you know what to do ;) Your opinion needed. Hi Active, I could really use your opinion over here! Thanks Some proposals Hi ActiveUnique, I have written up a couple of proposals for improving categories and the Infobox template at Talk:Categorization and Template talk:Infobox item -- if you have any input, it would be most welcome! Thanks! Your opinion please I would love to hear it over here. Also would like to get your insight on this subject. BotTraveller Hi ActiveUnique! I noticed that this wiki uses a bot, BotTraveller, to make routine corrections, etc. Is it a pywikipedia bot? I was wondering if you would share its code? Thanks! — SpikeToronto 01:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Could use some help Dear ActiveUnique, I know you have been doing a VERY great deal with helping out on this wiki, but are not active anymore. Recently the admin group has been granted information which is really good to have on the wiki. It is however a bit much. Would you be so kind to if you feel like helping out to inserting this information onto the wiki? It will certainly give the wiki a massive boost in valuable information. Thanks for considering it. Adding buttons to RTE Dear fellow admins, When editing the wiki i regularly stumble upon the fact that in the button field many options are not present. I think that this can be different and i have also found a solution to that issue. I however want to discuss if you think that would also require some change, or that it's only my feeling about it. Hope to hear from you. How to, possible buttons, example, possible code. :Hey WikiPim! As the fellow who added the additional custom edit buttons to WikiTea, I can say that you will not find any in w:c:tea:MediaWiki:Common.js. All that is on that page is the import statement. The actual buttons, their formatting and actions, are located at w:c:tea:MediaWiki:Common.js/CEB.js. Hope this helps! — SpikeToronto 00:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. The extra editing items under more +, are found at w:c:tea:MediaWiki:Edittools. — SpikeToronto 00:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Funny that you reply to me on ActiveUnique's talk page. ::I know that the CEB.js is the actual code placement used on Tea wiki. I am currently getting to know if the people on this wiki actually have interest in some extra buttons. ::Thanks for pointing it out. ::I see you have increased the edittools on the tea wiki, but most of it is already there on the standard version. :::Responding here is in keeping with traditional wiki talkpage custom and etiquette: Keep a thread all in one place so it can be easily followed and understood by everyone and anyone. — SpikeToronto 06:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Unless i have posted about the same question on nearly 10 talkpages and opened a section at my own talk page too, but hence, it's not productive to talk a side trail here. Thanks for your heads up. Need your help direly Dear ActiveUnique, A new user has come along, Gringer1, who has extensive knowledge in the coding part. He has come up with the complete research information and also has picked up a way to get all research cycles combined into pictures. It would be so lovely if those pictures where to be bot added to the pages. Maybe you know a better way then it currently is done at this, this or this example. If you don't feel like doing it yourself, hopefully you can teach Gringer1 (David) how to do it. I do hope you know a way to do this. If you need admin rights, simply give me a call. Also sent you a mail to hopefully reach you, but you blocked from the wiki, so i tried on your last (known to me) e-mail adress. Will also contact you on other ways i know of. : I see this message now thanks to what you sent on kong, I don't see any block settings for this in the immediate preferences, but the evidence is I better check my email settings. : For a non-programming approach, PowerPoint can create an image using a vertical flow chart template, and then be copied and edited. The result would be pretty similar to the examples, and I may wish I'd thought of ppoint earlier. : I'll be back on this tomorrow deciding if an external page is necessary. I never figured out the widgets, but an external php page could be possible. :